Suppression (Episode)
Suppression (抑制, Yokusei) is the fifth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The episode starts with a narration: the crew of the EUS-0098 Grissomm, made up of those from Colony Ark (both enlisted and volunteers) and personnel from Mosiac Base, is heading for Earth to deliver the Stardust Project components to Earth Union HQ in North America. Acommpanied by a EUS-0080 Capsule-class for the trip, they hope to end this living hell. But meanwhile, the ABS-1005 Adonis-class, commanded by Darius Ceylon, follows behind them. On the bridge of the Grissomm, new operators Verner Sal and Wallace Vance are getting used to their new positions on the ship, having been assigned there from Mosiac Base. Mirai calms them down, saying that if there's any difficulty, they have her to fall back on. Anima and Kara enter the bridge, wearing ensign EU uniforms while complaining about how they feel a bit too stiff for them. They are relieved, however, since they got to be put at the pilots of the MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter and MLRMA-13582 Reprisal Fighter respectively. Doralus enters the bridge and asks when they'll be entering the atmosphere, Verner saying that'll be in 4 hours. In the hangar bay, Sigro sits in the cockpit of the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam, checking the systems for any problems. Suddenly, as he pushes against something, a piece of the seat opens up, revealing the motherboards for the systems. He also sees the boards for the Star-Field Reactor. He pushes it back in, saying to himself that he'll remember that for later. Suddenly, Sigro hears laughter as goes out to see what's going on. He sees Takumi playing with Deva Kars, having been apparently forgotten when they emptied the ship of civilians. Sigro goes over to talk to them, which goes well, though Deva calls Takumi "Big brother" throughout it. They start talking about their mission, and Takumi says that he'll probably stay out of a "sense of commitment". He also asks Sigro what he'll do after they reach Earth, him unsure what he'll do. Takumi decides to give him time and leaves with Deva to meet with Kara. Meanwhile, on the Adonis, it's been resupplied by an ABS-1004 Keter-class, with new pilots and three new AMS-1001 Aryan units. Darius talks with Amy Jagon about their chances of taking down the Grissomm by this point, which Amy points out are low. That's when Darius decides to share with her his plan of attack. Back on the Grissomm, they're hailed by the Capsule. They'll assist them in their descent, along with the captain of the ship, Walter Cotard, in a small shuttle. As Captain Cotard flies in front of the Grissomm, he sees the resupply of the Adonis, and thinks that they aren't fit for battle. Doralus thinks otherwise as he's shown the visual of the two ships. He has the ship enter level one combat status as he orders Jason, now communications officer, to tell the Capsule that a battle's going to happen. Sure enough, Darius and three other AMS-1001 Aryan units approach the three ships. Darius tells his group that they only have 5 minutes to execute this plan, otherwise they'll burn up in the atmosphere. The Adonis launches out a ABS-1002 Minor-class shuttle, under the command of Amy, which attacks as well. The Stardust Gundam and Doraga Fighter launch out a little too late as the ship is hit, along with Cotard's shuttle. The two mobile weapons meet the Arian mobile suits in combat, with Sigro against Darius again, while Anima manages to deal with the other three. Darius is too fast for Sigro to keep up with, as he manages to destroy most of the Stardust's weapons on it, except for its shield. Darius tries to get the bridge of the Grissomm, but it's defenses are too much for him to keep up with. In the meantime, an Aryan tries to fire one of the Grissomm's thrusters, but it's blown up with missiles by Anima. Doralus decides that it's too much and calls Anima back into the ship. He also calls Sigro, but he opts to fight against the three remaining Aryans. One of them fires on the shuttle, forcing it to enter the Grissomm's dock, as the Capsule is sunk by Darius. Sigro rushes at one and stabs a beam saber into the cockpit. The Aryan explodes from its reactor being pierced at the same time, as Darius realizes that the risk has become too great and retreats to the Minor. The last Aryan pilot is distracted with fighting Sigro that he starts burning up with him. He tries to call for help, but Darius says that it's too late and that he can't be saved now. The Aryan burns up in the atmosphere, demonstrating to Sigro what's going to happen to him as Grissomm is too far to save him. He tries to figure out some kind of method of surviving, all while the heat is getting to him. In the Grissomm, his friends hope for his safety, as Doralus softly announces their descent to the Earth below. Sigro takes off his helmet as he starts thinking there's no way out. However, he remembers about motherboards to the systems, and decided to open it up, rearranging the boards as he proclaims that he won't die. Suddenly, the Stardust starts bursting out small particle-like bits of metal which surround the mobile suit. They absorb the heat as Sigro rides down, using his shield as a board. Darius and Amy watch this happen, while Darius hails the Admiral of the Arian Earth Forces, John Ars Arias, about having dropped a top secret Earth Union project at his doorstep. John is pleased by this, and hopes that by either capturing or destroying it will give him more support from the Arian Space Forces. The Minor enters the atmosphere along with the Grissomm. The entire crew is surprised as they see the Stardust after that, and they become relieved. Sigro lands the Stardust in front of the bridge, as he's left out of breath after all of that. Later, their glee becomes horror as they realized what Darius' plan of attack was: force them to reenter and land in the middle of Arian territory. Meanwhile, Sigro sits in the medical bay with Armen Plavska taking care of him. He rests while the Grissomm is forced to find its way out. Trivia